Je n'y crois plus
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Kise a toujours été populaire, pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupait. Et sa vision a changé.


Ou ce qui peut arriver lorsque je me sens mal après m'être pris la tête pour rien

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Je venais de déménager, et j'ouvrais les cartons les uns après les autres pour ranger mes affaires. Mon nouvel appartement n'était pas très grand, mais il me convenait. De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin de vivre dans un endroit gigantesque alors que j'étais seul. J'arrivais au dernier carton, lorsque je tombais sur un album photo. Sur la couverture noire était écris en lettres dorées ''Joyeux vingts ans !'' et je me rappelais que c'était un cadeau commun de plusieurs de mes amis. Ils avaient rassemblés toutes les photos qu'ils avaient pour en faire des copies et me les offrir.

J'ouvris lentement l'album pour regarder les photos. Les premières dataient de l'époque du collège, lorsque j'étais à Teikou. Toute l'équipe des titulaires était rassemblés et posait, avec Momoi à nos côtés. Un sourire nostalgique étira mes lèvres alors que je replongeais dans mes souvenirs en regardant les photos, page après page.

 _-Hey Kise ! Tu en as jamais assez ?_

 _-Encore un, Aominecchi ! J'arriverais à te battre, je suis sûr que je peux le faire !_

 _Le métis éclata de rire et on reprit notre un contre un sous le regard attentif et presque attendrit de notre amie aux cheveux roses. Momoi restait souvent tard le soir, puisqu'elle rentrait avec Kuroko et que ce dernier restait toujours après la fin de l'entraînement. C'était devenu notre routine, tous les soirs après les entraînements, je restais au gymnase avec Aomine pour faire des un contre un acharné. Je l'admirais pour sa force et son style de jeu unique, et petit à petit j'étais tombé amoureux de lui._

 _Ce n'est que l'année suivante que j'osais enfin lui avouer mes sentiments. Je m'étais attendu à un refus, après tout toute l'équipe connaissait son goût prononcé pour les filles à grosse poitrine. Et pourtant, il accepta mes sentiments. Heureux, je lui sautais dans les bras et l'embrassais amoureusement. Depuis ce soir la, Aomine me raccompagnait chez moi tous les soirs, et on se voyait régulièrement le week-end, chez l'un ou chez l'autre._

 _Au cours de l'année, les talents de chaque membre de la génération des miracles s'épanouirent, et l'équipe se craquela, avant de totalement se séparer. On ne formait plus une équipe, la seule chose qui comptait était la victoire. Et dès la fin du collège, on fit le serment de s'affronter de toutes nos forces avec nos équipes de lycée respectives. Le même jour, alors qu'on rentrait ensemble, Aomine déclara qu'il ne voulait plus que l'on soit un couple. Je rentrais chez moi le cœur brisé et m'enroulais dans mes draps pour pleurer. Je n'appris que quelques jours après qu'il m'avait trompé de nombreuses fois avec des filles du collège, et ce fut un coup de poignard dans le cœur._

 _La rentrée au lycée eu lieu deux semaines après. Je rencontrais alors les membres de l'équipe de basket de Kaijou. La première rencontre avec le capitaine ne fut pas des plus amicales, mais on apprit ensuite à se connaître pendant les entraînements, pour devenir des amis proches. Et peu de temps après la fin de l'inter-lycée, Kasamatsu me déclara ses sentiments. C'était un soir après l'entraînement, il était venu chez moi pour m'aider sur mes devoirs, et je lui avais demandé s'il restait manger. Il m'avait fais sa confession pendant que je cuisinais, et je ne m'y attendais pas. Pourtant, je savais qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent, alors j'avais accepté de sortir avec lui._

 _On semblait filer le parfait amour, malgré quelques disputes de temps en temps. Le cinq majeur avait finis par être au courant de notre relation, et ils l'avaient acceptée. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Lors de la remise des diplômes, j'étais allé féliciter les sempai et je n'avais pus ressentir une pointe d'angoisse de les voir partir, surtout Kasamatsu. C'est le cœur serré que je lui avais souhaité bonne chance pour l'université. Je savais que l'on ne pourrait plus se voir aussi souvent, et j'avais peur que la distance ne nous éloigne définitivement._

 _Ma deuxième année de lycée confirma malheureusement mes craintes. Entre mon métier de mannequin, le lycée, le lycée de basket, et les études de Yukio, on avait que rarement du temps pour se voir. Et un jour, alors que je devais rejoindre mon ex-capitaine après un shooting, tout vola une nouvelle fois en éclat. Notre relation se termina ainsi brutalement, alors qu'il m'apprenait avoir rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'entendis à peine lorsqu'il me dit que je trouverais aussi la bonne personne, et que l'on resterait tout de même ami._

 _Cette nuit la, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que j'avais fais pour qu'il ne m'aime plus. Qu'est ce que cette personne avait de plus ou de moins que moi ? Qu'est ce qu'il ou elle avait fais pour réussir à m'enlever Yukiocchi ?_

 _J'avais finis le lycée en évitant de m'attacher aux autres, je ne voulais pas souffrir une nouvelle fois. Et contre toute attente, alors que je passais plus de temps avec Kuroko depuis qu'il avait défait toute la génération des miracles, c'est de Kagami que je tombais amoureux. Malheureusement pour moi, je savais depuis un certain temps que l'as de Seirin et le passeur était ensemble, je gardais donc mes sentiments caché. En oubliant que mon ami était très observateur, et il me le prouva une nouvelle fois._

 _-Quelque chose tracasse Kise-kun._

 _-Kurokocchi ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je vais très bien !_

 _Kuroko m'avait regardé de ses yeux de merlan frit, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire devant Kagami, ou même devant le passeur. Et en même temps, je savais qu'il me percerait à jour si je mentais._

 _-J'aime quelqu'un, mais c'est à sens unique et il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il me retourne mes sentiments._

 _-Si tu n'essaies pas, tu n'en sauras rien, me répondit Kagami._

 _-Il est déjà en couple avec quelqu'un._

 _Je baissais la tête, mes mèches blondes cachant mes yeux larmoyants. J'en avais assez, pourquoi je devais toujours être celui qui souffre ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas trouver le bonheur alors que tous mes amis, eux, l'avaient ? Je pris mes affaires et quittais le fast-food sans un mot d'explication. De toute façon, Kuroko avait dû comprendre._

 _Après ça, j'évitais les deux joueurs de Seirin alors que je broyais du noir dans mon coin. Derrière mon sourire de façade et mon comportement joyeux habituel, personne ne voyait la peine qui me comprimait le cœur. Lorsque j'étais seul, il m'arrivait de soulager mon mal-être en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Personne ne le savait, personne ne voyait rien, et je m'enfonçais tout seul dans la dépression._

Après le lycée, j'avais arrêté le mannequinat et c'est ma sœur qui m'avait fais sortir de la dépression. Elle venait de revenir des Etats-Unis, et elle avait remarqué aussitôt mon état plus que pitoyable. Inquiète, elle m'avait forcé à aller voir un psychologue pour m'aider à aller mieux. Je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez, car sans elle je ne me serais jamais remis de cette dépression qui me détruisait à petit feu.

Je refermais l'album photo et le rangeais dans la bibliothèque. J'avais gardé contact avec tous ceux de la génération miracle, les anciens de Kaijou ainsi que Kagami, Momoi et Takao. Mais jamais ils n'apprirent que je fus un temps en dépression, et alors qu'ils avaient fais leurs études et s'étaient pour la plupart établis avec ceux qu'ils aimaient, je restais le seul encore célibataire. Parce que je ne crois plus à l'amour, j'ai fermé mon cœur aux autres. Et je ne laisserais plus personne y entrer.


End file.
